


It's Only Temporary

by diamondheights



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondheights/pseuds/diamondheights
Summary: It’s senior year and Lauren Jauregui can’t wait to finally be done with high school. She had drifted through her previous three years relatively unnoticed, with little drama and even less school spirit. Graduation was the light at the end of one long, lonely tunnel. But when a seemingly straight and preppy transfer student takes a sudden interest in her, senior year becomes anything but typical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic but I hope you guys like it :)

As Lauren Jauregui pulled up to the school parking lot, she had hoped for some semblance of sentimentality or nostalgia to arise in her on her last, first day of high school. Stepping out of her dark green Jeep, she watched as her peers greeted one another with emphatic smiles and hugs. Paint adorned the windows of their expensive cars, boasting ‘SEN15RS or CLASS OF ’15 for all to see. While her classmates may very well come to consider high school to be the best time of their lives, it could not end soon enough for Lauren.

 

She was accustomed to being the odd one out; the dyke, the nerd, too unique to be perfectly invisible and, as a result, an eyesore to an otherwise ‘perfect’ suburban community. The stigma never bothered her though; she kept her eyes on the prize: an education and excellent grades that would allow her to escape to anywhere but here.

 

She felt the refreshing, crisp morning air on her face as she slowly made her way towards her first class: English. A subtle smile crept across her face as she quietly lowered herself into a desk in the front of the classroom. _‘The beginning of the end,’_ she silently mused.

 

As the warning bell rang, more students began to file in and occupy the seats around her – the same faces that Lauren had grown accustomed to seeing since elementary school. With the ring of the final bell, the teacher began to take attendance. Lauren impatiently tapped her pen against her notebook, anxiously anticipating the moment that the roll call list would inevitably reach the Js. She listened on as the alphabet progressed…Tiffany Adams, the girl who had once embarrassed Lauren in middle school by inviting her to a sleepover as a joke…Logan Brown, the boy who softly chanted ‘dyke’ at Lauren in the hallway soon after she had come out as a lesbian her freshman year…But suddenly, she heard an unfamiliar name:

 

“Camila…Cabello?” called the teacher.

 

A hand in the back tentatively rose and the class immediately turned to observe the new student. Camila was breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a long sleeve crop top that exposed her trim figure and a short skirt to accentuate her long legs. She smiled briefly at Lauren as their eyes met. Lauren blushed and faltered but ultimately chalked it up to sympathy; the kids who were cordial to her usually just felt bad for her. No matter how gorgeous, Camila appeared just the same as every other straight, preppy, mean-spirited girl at school.

 

Lauren had learned at an early age that crushing on straight girls would lead to nothing but trouble. She had been humiliated and had her heart broken before when she made that mistake. The best strategy that the raven-haired girl had devised was to ignore girls completely, counting down the days before she could move to an all-girls college and surround herself with other like-minded women.

 

This school was temporary. These people were temporary. This class was temporary. And any girl, including Camila Cabello, would be temporary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, but I'm hoping to be updating pretty regularly. Let me know what you guys think!!

By October, Lauren had settled into her usual routine. Mornings and free periods were spent in the photography room (her favorite class). She loved photography – especially print photography. For Lauren, being in a dark room alone with her thoughts and her headphones, bringing her roll of black and white film to life was as close as she had come to a spiritual experience.

On this particular autumn day, Lauren had left her headphones in as she walked to English. She found herself looking forward to the class more than usual, as they had started reading her favorite book; To Kill A Mockingbird. Lauren had always identified with Scout, both being tomboys who were unusual in most respects – unusually smart, unusually thoughtful, and unusually unique. She also deeply admired Atticus, someone who had seen the evil that the world was capable of and still believed that all people were inherently good. She only wished she could fully emulate that ideology in her own life.

She continued her walk, weaving through circles of students finishing their conversations as the bell rang. Lauren plopped her backpack onto her desk and was about to take her seat when she heard a muffled noise that appeared to be directed at her. As she turned and took out an earbud, she saw the new girl, the increasingly popular and recent homecoming princess nominee Camila – decked out in their school colors, awaiting her reply.

“Sorry?” Lauren managed to say.

“I said, where’s your school spirit, Lauren?” cooed the girl.

“Can’t lose what you never had, I guess,” Lauren replied with a shrug.

She studied the gorgeous girl in front of her for a moment, who seemed to ooze confidence as she grinned and sank down into her seat. _How did Camila know her name? They had never talked before. Why would she even want to know her name? Why would she want to ask her anything?_

The brunette shot her a bright smile from across the room, holding eye contact as she opened her notebook. Lauren lowered her eyes, picking at her nails instead, unsure of whether to feel embarrassed or flattered that the beautiful girl had called her out. As class began, Lauren’s thoughts quickly faded and she turned her attention to their discussion of To Kill A Mockingbird.

* * *

 

When the final bell rang and the class was dismissed, Lauren had started to gather her things when she felt a presence in front of her.

“Hey, you made some great comments today!” she heard a voice say.

Looking up, Lauren’s green eyes met with Camila’s and almost instantly her mind went blank. She was even prettier up close: her hair appeared soft and perfectly braided, her eyes were a gentle golden brown, and she looked adorable with her eyebrow cocked, waiting for a response…

_A response!_

Lauren snapped out of her trance abruptly. “Hi!...uh, thank you. I love Harper Lee. This is my favorite book.” She ran her hand over the worn copy she had owned since her tenth birthday.

“So you’ve read it before?” the brunette inquired.

“Yeah! Lots of times. I used to read it every night before I went to bed in middle sch-” Lauren stopped, realizing she had probably divulged more information than this stranger had cared to hear. “I’ve read it a lot,” she concluded with a flushed smile.

“That’s cute,” Camila laughed.

Lauren felt her face immediately get hotter and noticeably more red as she waited for the girl to continue, walk away, or for herself to burst into flames.

“So, I was wondering,” began Camila, “I’m not very good at the whole literary analysis thing. Could you maybe help me out with this essay?”

Everything made sense to Lauren now. She just wanted to use her to get a better grade. _Of course! Why else would this perfect looking new girl even approach her?_ She felt her blood start to boil but unclenched her fists. If Atticus could see the good in people, if he could give them a fair chance, why couldn’t she help Camila?

“Sure. No problem,” Lauren answered hesitantly.

“Great!” Camila grinned triumphantly. “There’s a Starbucks around the corner. Meet me there after school? Around 4?”

Lauren’s mind reeled trying to wrap itself around one on one time with a girl that exclusively hung out with her long time tormenters. Camila’s brows furrowed, attempting to interpret Lauren’s stunned silence, “Unless you’re already busy, of course…”

“No!” Lauren interrupted with a smile. “I’ll be there.”

“Perfect, it’s a date!”

And with that, the brunette hustled away, catching up with her friends. Lauren stood bewildered in the middle of the hallway. A cautious smile painted her face as she contemplated the circumstances of what had just happened. But the smile was temporary, replaced instead with anxiety and paranoia that would follow her closely for the rest of the school day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos :) Stay tuned, I think you'll really like where this story is going!!

Lauren had been a wreck for the remainder of the school day. Focused on the prospect of her afternoon date – _meeting_ , she mentally corrected herself – she had accidentally let her photo sit for too long in the developer, zoned out in most of her classes, and couldn’t quite bring herself to eat lunch either.

 

_‘What’s wrong with me?’_ she thought, shaking her head as she made her way towards the front of the school. She contemplated driving to the coffee shop, it was starting to get colder, but the walking would give her a chance to clear her head. She adjusted her beanie and zipped up her jacket, glad she had chosen to wear combat boots that morning to keep her feet warm.

 

Lauren wasn’t really the type to go anywhere after school – usually she would just head home and stay in her room all night doing homework, scanning negatives, reading, or binging some show on Netflix. As cynical or immature as it was, she even prided herself on never attending a school dance or football game.

 

As she approached the shopping plaza, she was surprised to see just how busy Starbucks was. Dozens of students from her school hung around in the outdoor seating area, with a handful more inside. They sipped their pumpkin spice lattes and eyed Lauren suspiciously. Lauren could feel how clammy her hands were and how the adrenaline made them shake slightly. Not only did she feel intimidated by the prospect of meeting alone with Camila Cabello, but her worry was exasperated by the fact that it wouldn’t be on her turf. Lauren wasn’t welcome here, and she could feel it.

 

She sat down at a table inside and checked her phone – it was 3:55. At the very least, she would have five minutes or so to collect her thoughts and focus on the task at hand before Camila arrived. Lauren took out her copy of To Kill A Mockingbird and looked it through; she had marked it up so much over the years that she joked she could just turn it in for full credit on the essay. She felt the sneers and heard the whispers of her peers and checked her phone again: 4:15. Camila was late.

 

Just as Lauren felt the anger pile up inside of her, Camila pushed the door open, causing most students in the room to look up and smile at her. Lauren would admit, Camila had a way about her that brightened up every room she entered. But smiles turned to confused frowns when Camila took her place at a table next to Lauren.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” she sighed, “Our student council meeting dragged on forever! I just can’t understand why the journalism class needs to hand out 500 hard copies of the paper every week instead of just making it easily accessible online. Nobody reads the thing anyway, but we’d save so much paper!”

 

Lauren gently smiled at Camila’s impassioned mini-speech.

 

“But you didn’t agree to help me just to listen to me complain about student leadership,” she apologetically continued.

 

“It’s okay,” Lauren reassured her, “I don’t know much about it, so it’s interesting to hear about, I guess.”

 

Camila grinned as brown eyes met green for the first time since she sat down. “Well, let’s save it for another time,” she continued, “Because I’m in trouble if I don’t figure out what to write for this paper.”

 

They spent the next couple hours having a lot more fun than Lauren had planned. Camila was actually a very down to earth person. Lauren learned that she had a little sister, loved bananas, and had recently moved from Miami. In fact, the meeting went so well that Lauren forgot the reason they had even met in the first place, only realizing they had neglected to even discuss the paper after a lengthy debate about Nutella.

 

“What?! It’s already seven!” exclaimed Camila. “I don’t even think we talked about the essay once!”

 

“I know,” quipped Lauren, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anybody as easily distracted as you.” She smiled at Camila, hoping the girl wouldn’t take her teasing to heart.

 

“Shut up!” Camila chuckled. “I don’t remember you steering us back on topic at any point either.”

 

“You got me there,” Lauren remarked with her hands raised.

 

The girls walked out front of the Starbucks, amazed at just how dark it had gotten since they arrived.

 

“Where’s your car?” asked Camila.

 

“I walked,” Lauren answered.

 

“Well it’s way too dark and cold for you to walk back now,” Camila insisted, “Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”

 

Lauren smiled and followed the girl toward her gold Toyota Prius. Maybe she had misjudged Camila, she thought. Atticus was right, you never really know a person until you have all the facts.

 

Suddenly, two boys and a girl that Lauren recognized appeared from the patio. “Camila!” the tallest boy called, “Come hang at my place!” Lauren squinted her eyes, making out the dark figure vaguely as the lacrosse team captain and one of her worst tormenters, Austin Mahone.

 

“Austin!” Camila joyfully called back, “Not tonight, I have to drive Lauren back to her car, and then I have some homework I need to do.”

 

“Why is she hanging out with Lauren Jauregay?” Lauren heard him say from afar. “I sure hope dyke isn’t contagious.”

 

Lauren grimaced as the laughter ensued and turned to Camila, who hadn’t shown any reaction to Austin’s remark. Instead, she was placing her backpack into the rear of her car.

 

“Actually,” Lauren choked out, “I think I’m just going to walk back.”

 

Camila looked stunned as she turned to face Lauren again. “What? Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure,” she replied. “It’ll be good, I need some fresh air.”

 

“Oh, um, okay,” the brunette stuttered, “I guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow then. Thanks for your almost help.” She smiled so softly at Lauren that she thought she felt her heart skip a beat.

 

“Yeah, no problem,” Lauren nodded as she dejectedly turned away.

 

She wasn’t sure why she thought Camila would be different. Maybe Atticus Finch was wrong. Sure, there were people in this world who were inherently good: Lauren’s family, her photography teacher…she’d like to think of herself as inherently good too. But how could you reconcile bigoted assholes like Austin Mahone?

 

Lauren took off her beanie and ran her fingers through her hair as her car came into view. Unlocking the door, she sat down and turned the engine on, resting her head on the wheel. She felt all the anxiety that had built up throughout the day flow out of her body. Her stomach growled as she realized just how hungry she had been. There was no reason to be intimidated by Camila, she thought, because at the end of the day she was just as passively ignorant as the rest of them. And as disappointing as her meeting with Camila was, Lauren knew that her high school suffering would only be temporary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you all got to have a good Thanksgiving without homework or closed-minded relatives!! This chapter is mostly just a set up for the next one, which will be longer and a lot more satisfying :) Thank you for all the kudos and compliments, they mean a lot to me! Chapters are short but I promise updates will be frequent.

Lauren let her backpack hit the floor as she collapsed face first onto the bed. It had been a much longer day than usual, in both a literal and emotionally draining sense. She couldn’t understand how she had been so naïve as to think that Camila would be different from the people she chose to associate with.

 

Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling for a moment. Her set of glow in the dark stars ornamented the expanse above her and Lauren considered the feasibility of just blasting off into space - to any another planet. Sure, she had never felt like she belonged but the feeling had only grown worse as of lately.

 

She slowly turned to her feet and switched on her record player, placing the needle on her favorite sad song, Nothing by the Script. From the corner of her eye, Lauren spotted a Facebook notification on her laptop. Upon closer inspection, it was a friend request. From Camila Cabello…

 

Lauren rolled her eyes and, against her better judgment, clicked the red number on the screen. Curiosity got the best of her as she accepted.

 

Studying Camila’s profile, she hadn’t been too wrong in her initial assessment of the girl. Her profile pictures were an amalgamation of her in prom dresses, cheerleading uniforms, and bathing suits, arms draped around numerous friends, and each of the photos garnering well over one hundred likes. Camila’s latest upload was a picture with Austin Mahone, beaming as they posed in similar sweaters and jeans. “Love twinning with this boy!” read the caption. Lauren’s heart dropped when she noticed the red hearts following the explanation point.

 

“Hey, where’s the pity party?” a voice inquired, noting the melodramatic music.

 

The sudden presence startled Lauren, causing her to jump what felt like a foot off of her chair.

 

“Chris!” she shrieked, “You scared the shit out of me! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

 

“Knocking…?” Chris trailed off, feigning ignorance. He laughed as Lauren shot him an expression of amusement and disbelief. She had always loved her little brother, no matter how annoying he was. “Mom says dinner is ready, be downstairs in 10 minutes okay?”

 

“Okay,” Lauren answered with a soft smile. After the day she had, some family time would be the perfect thing to help her unwind. “Hey Chris,” Lauren called out. Her brother turned with a wondering glance. “I love you,” she continued.

 

“Whatever loser,” he sighed sarcastically, “I guess you’re alright.”

 

Shutting her laptop, Lauren happily descended the stairs behind him to join her family at the table.

 

* * *

 

 Lauren awoke the next day refreshed and ready to face the weekend. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and she hadn’t thought about school or Camila at all. But any hopes of forgetting the brown-eyed beauty were dashed when she rolled over to check her phone. A Facebook message? From Camila? Almost subconsciously, Lauren swiped right before her brain could catch up with her thumb. She wasn’t exactly sure if she was mentally prepared to face the contents of the message, but her lethargic state made the choice on her behalf.

 

**10:38 PM**

Hey, I had a lot of fun hanging out yesterday night (even though you don’t even like Nutella). I really appreciated your help on the essay. Ok, well, your INTENTION to help me with the essay lol. I hope I didn’t make you upset with anything I said because you seemed a little uncomfortable before you left. I’d love to study with you again sometime. That is, if you want to. Are you free tonight?

 

The raven-haired girl bit her lip in hesitation. _Maybe Camila didn’t hear what Austin said after all. Maybe, if she had, she wouldn’t think so highly of him. Maybe a second chance was in order. After all, Camila was the one who reached out to her, right?_ Lauren was probably overreacting before. Her thumbs went to work, striving to formulate a perfect and breezy response.

 

**9:09 AM**

I had fun too. I’m definitely free tonight. Maybe we can actually work on that essay? :)

 

The speed of the brunette’s reply was impressive, almost as if she had been waiting by her phone for the notification.

 

**9:10 AM**

Yay!!! Meet me tonight!! Same Starbucks at 8:00 :)

 

Lauren felt the adrenaline seep into her veins once again, prompting her to gently toss her phone across the bed and bury her head into the nearest pillow.

 

_Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ she wondered.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know I said this chapter was going to be longer, but finals are right around the corner. Don't worry, there's still a lot more of the story to tell :) Thank you for all the kudos!

When it came time to meet Camila on Saturday night, Lauren was no longer nervous about being alone with the girl. Unfortunately, her anxiety was replaced with a slew of questions regarding Camila’s intentions. It was obvious that Camila wanted to be in the same room together, Lauren understood that much. But did she just want help with the paper? Was she using the paper as a way to become friends? Or was she using the paper as a way to become something _more_? Lauren mentally kicked herself for the unrealistic nature of her last idea. _She’s straight!_ she silently reprimanded herself. Ulterior motives aside, Camila seemed to actually be invested in Lauren’s thoughts and feelings, something that not many others could boast.

 

Pushing open the heavy glass door, Lauren was surprised that Camila had actually beat her there. She was waiting at a table with headphones in, focusing hard on whatever she was reading. Lauren couldn’t help but notice just how gorgeous Camila was, her face illuminated by the lamps surrounding her. She must have felt Lauren’s stare, breaking her concentration and scanning the room. When she saw Lauren standing at the entrance, she removed her earbuds and waved as she joyfully approached the girl, embracing her for a moment. The brief hug stupefied Lauren and her body lingered in a warm daze, despite the loss of contact.

 

“I’m really glad you came,” the shorter girl said, “Go sit down and I’ll be right there. I’m gonna pick up my drink.”

 

Lauren made her way to the table, giddy and elated.

 

Before Camila could reach the counter, she felt someone grab her arm. “Are you insane? What do you think you’re doing?” Shawn Mendes quietly demanded.

 

“Getting my Grande Chai Tea Latte?” Camila retorted, playing dumb.

 

“You know what I mean, Mila.” The desperation in his voice was palpable and Camila relented, giving Shawn her undivided attention.

 

“I know,” she began, “But listen, relax, we’re just hanging out! I-”

 

“Well you’re hanging out a little too closely,” Shawn interrupted. “Homecoming is next week, Mila. You and Austin have to win prince and princess. Not to mention we have college scouts coming to watch our lacrosse games this weekend. You know Austin and I can’t afford to have anyone find out we’re dating right now. You need to be a believable beard otherwise we’re totally screwed!”

 

Their hushed argument began to draw attention, much to the chagrin of Shawn who lowered his voice once again. “Please, just think about what you’re doing.”

 

“Shawn, you’ve always been my favorite cousin. You’re like a brother to me. I wanna help you, really, I do. But what if I don’t want to hide anymore? I can’t keep running away from this. It’s who I am. I really think you should consider doing the same,” Camila pivoted to return to the table where she left Lauren.

 

“Oh,” the brunette turned to face her cousin again, “And please try to keep your boyfriend and his internalized homophobia in check. The next time he disrespects Lauren, I won’t be able to stay quiet about it.”

 

Shawn nodded his head silently.

 

Camila made her way back to the table, causing Lauren to glance up from her notes as she took the seat sat next to her.

 

“So,” Lauren began, “What did you think of the book?”

 

Camila smiled coyly and started packing up her bag. “Come with me,” she declared, “I wanna show you something.”

 

“Oh, um, okay,” Lauren stuttered as she followed the brunette out the door and to her car.

 

“Get in for a second, okay?” Camila motioned.

 

Lauren shook her head as she ducked down into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her. Before she could even ask why Camila had brought her out to the parking lot, she felt the engine start and heard the locking click of the doors.

 

“Where are we going?” Lauren inquired hesitantly.

 

Camila turned a knob on her dashboard and the Troye Sivan song that blared from her speakers grew louder. “I’m kidnapping you,” she replied with a sweet smile.

 

The raven-haired girl threw her head back in laughter. “You’re…kidnapping me? Why?” she countered.

 

“Well,” Camila began, “First of all, I don’t really feel like being stared at all night and I’m sure you don’t either. Second of all, I’m hungry. And third of all, you’re too cute not to kidnap.”

 

Lauren’s cheeks flushed at the last comment, growing redder as she made eye contact with a grinning Camila.

 

“Usually, I’d call the cops,” Lauren began, “but I guess I don’t mind being kidnapped by pretty girls.” She surprised herself with how confidently she had flirted back with the girl.

 

Camila giggled excitedly at Lauren’s response as she turned out of the parking lot. “So, what do you want to eat?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the major delay, but life definitely...happened. My girlfriend broke up with me, I had to move out of my apartment, school started again, etc. I hope people still actually read Camren fics! Either way, I've never been one to quit anything, so here's another chapter as promised!

Sitting across from Camila, Lauren felt like she was the luckiest girl at this In-N-Out. Actually, she realized, she was pretty much the only girl at this In-N-Out. By now, it was nearly one in the morning – a minor detail that didn’t seem to bother the two girls.

 

They had been talking nonstop for almost five hours now. The more Lauren learned about Camila, the heavier her heart felt. It was a familiar, sinking, feeling that made her stomach feel sick and her throat close up. As far as Lauren was concerned, Camila was so much more than just the pretty face that their classmates considered her to be. She was kind, caring, thoughtful, funny, enthusiastic, optimistic, encouraging…and Lauren would have needed another five hours and a thesaurus to finish describing the brown eyed beauty.

 

“You know,” Lauren began, interrupting a rare pause in the conversation, “We forgot to talk about the book again.”

 

Camila chuckled, her mouth forming a radiant smile as she laughed around the straw of her milkshake.

 

“But really, Camila, I feel kind of guilty. You needed me to help you with this essay and, like, I haven’t really held up my end of the bargain.”

 

Camila set her cup down, her eyes meeting Lauren’s again – causing the green eyed girl’s heart to beat erratically for what felt like the billionth time that night.

 

“Well it’s not your fault. It’s mine! For distracting you with Class A felonies. And delicious burgers,” Camila gestured to the empty restaurant.

 

“Camz,” Lauren began in a more serious tone in spite of Camila’s laughter.

 

Camila’s brows furrowed, noting the girl’s earnest concern.

 

“Okay,” Camila admitted, “I think I need to confess something to you. Come with me.”

 

Lauren eyed her suspiciously as they rose from the table.

 

“Don’t worry,” Camila reassured her with a laugh, “No more kidnapping, I promise.”

 

As they sat back down in Camila’s car, Lauren heard the brunette take a deep breath and turn to face her.

 

“Truth is,” Camila began, “I don’t need help with my essay.”

 

Lauren cocked her head slightly, confused at Camila’s admission.

 

“I don’t need help with the essay,” she continued, “Because I’ve totally read this book before. A lot. Maybe more times than you have.”

 

Shocked, Lauren found herself laughing out loud. “Well I don’t know about that! But what? So it’s like secretly your favorite book?”

 

Camila returned a soft smile. “Well, it’s not my favorite book. My favorite book is Great Gatsby.”

 

At this point, the raven-haired girl was more than intrigued. “And why’s that?” she jokingly prodded, “Are you just a big fan of lavish 1920s parties?”

 

“Well, yes,” Camila quipped, “But that’s not why it’s my favorite book.”

 

“Oh? Then why?” asked Lauren, anxiously awaiting her reply.

 

“Have you ever felt like, I don’t know, you were living a lie? That everyone thinks you’re something you’re not? And like you just desperately want a life that seems so far away and unattainable? Like Gatsby, how he sort of assumes this false persona by day and, by night, he’s reaching for the green light across the water…” Camila trailed off.

 

The air in the car fell still and Lauren held her breath. She had never seen Camila look so vulnerable before. She collected her thoughts and attempted to urge Camila on.

 

“So...do you feel like Gatsby?"

  


Camila silently nodded.

  


"But what is it that you want...that you can't have?” Lauren whispered gently, so as to preserve the closeness and peacefulness that permeated the inside of the vehicle.

 

Camila lifted her gaze from her hands, where she had been delicately picking at her nails. Their eyes met briefly before Camila extended her arm to Lauren’s cheek, guiding her into a soft kiss. Lauren could feel fireworks explode at her core as their lips touched and she kissed Camila back, placing her hands on the brunette’s neck.

 

As they tentatively came apart, Camila remained close to Lauren’s face, continuing: “I didn’t need help with the essay. It’s so stupid, but I just wanted an excuse to talk to you. I feel like I need to put on this fake personality at school, like I need to pretend to be straight and perfect but I feel so at home with you, Lauren, like I can finally be myself. I’ve always known I wasn’t into guys but I’ve just never had feelings for anyone like this, let alone for a girl.”

 

Lauren stared, dumbfounded, at Camila.

 

“Is this happening too fast?” Camila worriedly asked. “Lauren, I feel like such an idio-”

 

Before she could finish, Lauren drew her close and kissed her again.

 

“It’s not too fast,” she reassured her. “I feel the same way.”

 

Camila smiled, grabbing Lauren’s hand and interlocking fingers. “Then I’m really glad.”

 

“Me too,” Lauren grinned widely. “But Camz,” she continued, “We should probably get home. It’s 3 in the morning.”

 

Camila turned to face the clock on her car dashboard and laughed. “So it is. Well, I guess I should probably bring you back to your car. Otherwise, your parents will think you really did actually get kidnapped.”

 

Lauren kissed Camila’s cheek as the car started again and, for the first time since starting high school, felt something stir permanently within her that told her she would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Waking up on a Monday morning had never been an easy feat for Lauren Jauregui. But on this particular Monday morning, when her alarm shook the bedside table at 6:30 AM, she effortlessly and weightlessly shifted her legs to the floor. Her feet seemed to glide on her way to the bathroom, where she placed her phone on the mounted speaker. She selected Wild by Troye Sivan – it wasn’t hard to understand why he was Camila’s favorite – and promptly hopped in the shower. She let the hot water cascade around her body, taking a deep breath to savor the moment.

 

Lauren couldn’t remember the last time she had been in such a great mood. Maybe when her photography project won first place at the state competition, but even that seemed a tired and faraway memory. It had been a day since her impromptu date with Camila and, while they hadn’t seen each other since, Lauren was still absolutely buzzing with the promise and fulfillment of a requited crush.

 

Kissing Camila felt like a dream. She wished she could replay the feeling on a loop. Lauren remembered how soft the brunette’s lips felt, and how desperately she pleaded her not to tell anyone. She understood Camila’s concerns and, although she didn’t exactly love the thought of being anybody’s ‘secret,’ she knew in her heart that it wasn’t because Camila was ashamed of her. Patience and discretion would be the only things to remedy the situation, Lauren decided.

 

As she turned off the water and returned to her room, she opened her closet to an unfamiliar feeling. _Oh god,_ she wondered, _What the hell should I wear?_

Lauren had never been the type to plan an outfit or try too hard to look good. She never really had a reason to…until she realized how badly she wanted to impress Camila.

 

Forty five minutes and several abandoned piles of clothes later, Lauren felt confident enough to show her face to the world. It was a new Lauren, it seemed; much more self-assured, validated, and noticeably happier. She grabbed a protein bar from the kitchen and yelled back upstairs, “Chris! Do you want a ride today?”

 

Her brother appeared over the railing, leaning down to make eye contact with Lauren. “Hey…wait why do you look so nice today? What’s the occasion? You got a girlfriend or something?” Chris gently teased.

 

Lauren smiled and shook her head, “Well, actually, maybe,” she admitted.

 

“What?! Who is it?!” Chris practically leaped down the stairs.

 

“Like I’m going to tell you. Now are you coming or not?” She leaned against the wall waiting for his reply.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m just going to ride my bike,” he concluded as he snatched the protein bar out of her hands and took a bite.

 

“Chris! What the hell!” Lauren raised her hand to smack him on the shoulder but she was wrapped in a hug before she could strike him.

 

“Here,” he said, putting it inside her back pocket. “Good luck with your girlfriend, I’ll be watching you…”

 

Lauren groaned, removing the open protein bar from her pocket and ruffling her brothers hair. “Hey!” Chris exclaimed.

 

“I guess now we’re even,” Lauren chuckled, grabbing her car keys from the table. “See you around, loser!”

 

She heard Chris mutter some sort of goodbye as he raced to fix his hair and closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

As she entered her English class, Lauren noted an unusual bustle across campus. Football jerseys, cheer uniforms, face paint, school colors… _Oh god, is it the homecoming game tonight already?_

 

Lauren couldn’t think of a more trivial thing to waste time on. She didn’t like football, she hated high school, and she didn’t even like anybody she went to school wi-

 

“Hey!” a voice cheerfully greeted her from behind.

 

Lauren turned around to face Camila, who looked stunning in her slightly cropped top and short skirt (coordinated to school colors, of course).

 

“Wow, hi,” Lauren began, fighting the urge to take Camila into her arms right there and then. “You look nice today,” she gulped.

 

“Well, so do you,” Camila smiled, practically whispering. “Listen, I know you hate school events of any sort. But I’m nominated for princess tonight and it would mean a lot to me if-“

 

“Of course, I’ll be there,” Lauren interrupted. She would be more than willing to make an exception to her rule for Camila.

 

“Really? You’d come to a football game for me?” The brunette appeared shocked.

 

“Definitely. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Lauren reassured her with a gentle smile.

 

Camila beamed as she took her seat, giddy with unexpected contentment.

 

_Alright,_ Lauren thought to herself as she watched the beautiful girl in front of her, _I guess I don’t hate everyone_ _after all_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for all the support, kudos, comments, etc. It really does mean a lot to me :) There's still a lot more to tell, enjoy!

Voting slips for homecoming titles were passed out during Lauren’s third period class. At first glance, she barely recognized any of the names. But when her eyes came upon Camila Cabello’s name (partnered, of course, with Austin Mahone), Lauren stared so hard at the paper that she probably could have bore holes through it. She couldn’t believe Camila was nominated with Austin, someone who had been so cruel to Lauren her whole entire life. As far as she was concerned, Austin Mahone, Shawn Mendes, and all of their friends were the scum of the earth.

 

To quell the anger and jealousy, Lauren tried to rationally remind herself that it wasn’t Austin that Camila wanted. It wasn’t Austin that Camila kissed. It was her. Lauren Jauregui.

 

She smiled as she checked the box next to their names. Usually, Lauren probably wouldn’t have voted at all. And while she couldn’t understand why something so silly could mean so much to Camila, she was determined to support her. Even if meant going to a football game…

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Lauren arrived back at school with one main objective: to go almost entirely unnoticed while still managing to cheer on Camila.

 

Keeping a low profile wasn’t just a precaution she took to avoid embarrassment. Lauren knew being at an event with few teachers or adult figures, left alone to the devices of her classmates, could easily get messy. She wouldn’t go as far as to say it was dangerous, but it definitely was not her favorite way to spend an evening.

 

Luckily, having spent four years now at this school, Lauren knew she could go around back and watch almost undisturbed from under the bleachers. She had told Camila where to find her ahead of time and although Camila couldn’t help but laugh when Lauren divulged her hiding spot, she was appreciative that the girl would even come in the first place.

 

The area under the bleachers was pretty dirty and smelled a lot like spilled beer. She wasn’t the only person with the idea; there were several other people down there smoking pot. They weren’t a threat to Lauren though (too unpopular to care about her presence and too stoned to care about much else).

 

She stood through the first half of the game. _What a ridiculous sport_ she thought to herself. _A bunch of asshole guys running around and trying to hurt each other? What a way to waste your life_.

 

Finally, at half time, Lauren could see the nominees begin to line up on the field. Camila looked beautiful as always, but she looked especially amazing with her hair perfectly piled atop her head, in a trim black dress and heels. She wore a giant grin on her face and Lauren couldn’t resist smiling herself at just how excited the girl was. Eventually, they made eye contact – Camila giggled and gave Lauren a knowing nod.

 

The seniors were the last to be announced, and Lauren found herself even feeling anxious for Camila. She couldn’t bear to see how heartbroken Camila would be if she lost. When the moment finally came, Lauren was practically shaking with excitement, and she had to laugh at just how ridiculous she must have looked.

 

She quietly moved out of the bleachers and into the open knowing that everybody would be too busy watching to pay attention to her. She caught Camila’s attention, winking and crossing her fingers at the girl.

 

The senior class president ripped open the envelope, leaning into the mic: “Your winners for senior homecoming prince and princess…Austin Mahone and Camila Cabello!”

 

Camila’s jaw dropped and she gave Lauren – and the rest of the crowd – a wide smile as she accepted her tiara and flowers (and Austin accepted his crown).

 

Lauren had to stop herself from running up and embracing girlfriend. _Wait, is that right? Is she my girlfriend?_ Lauren thought to herself. _I guess I never even consid-_

 

Before she could finish her thought, Austin had turned to Camila. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a hard kiss to the girl’s lips. The girl looked surprised, but continued smiling and laughing, holding Austin’s hand as the crowd cheered.

 

At that moment, Lauren felt her entire world shatter. Camila had barely caught her gaze once again before Lauren turned to leave.

 

_I shouldn’t have come. This was so stupid. She totally kissed him back. Was it all an act? Did she trick me into coming just so she could break my heart?_

 

Once she found her way out of the gates to the parking lot, she heard loud laughter from her left side. It was Brad Simpson and his group of friends, smoking cigarettes on top of their cars, watching the teary-eyed Jauregui angrily stomp across the parking lot.

 

“Hey Jauregay!” Lauren heard Brad yell at her from a distance. Normally, she would have ignored a confrontation but her anger needed an outlet and her emotions were clouding her judgment.

 

“What’d you say, Brad?” She walked closer to the group.

 

“I was just telling everyone, there’s a no dykes allowed policy at football games,” he sneered, jumping down from his car hood and approaching Lauren.

 

“Huh,” Lauren snorted, “That’s funny. I was just wondering why there was an open door policy for assholes.”

 

Before Lauren could register what had happened, she was on the ground. Her face stinging against the cold cement. She felt a sharp kick in her side as everything around her slowly faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! Enjoy!!

When Lauren finally came to, she found bright lights and white walls flooding her barely opened eyes. As her surroundings began to sharpen and her memory became clearer, she felt everything come back at once. How she braved the football game. How Camila won. How Camila kissed Austin. And how Brad Simpson clocked her in the parking lot.

 

“Hey champ,” a voice startled her.

 

Lauren could barely make out the blurry lines that slowly came into focus as her brother. _Wait, why is Chris here? …Where am I exactly?_

 

“Hmph,” Chris muttered, “I was hoping for a much better reaction than that.” He flashed a snide yet soft and reassuring smile in Lauren’s direction. The confusion on his sister’s face prompted him to speak up once again. “You’re on the set of Grey’s Anatomy, by the way. You won a contest. We flew out to Hollywood and everything.”

 

Lauren scoffed and felt a sharp pain in her side before she realized she was in the hospital.

 

“Where’s – ”

 

“Mom and Dad? You emancipated yourself when you realized they were standing in the way of your shot at television fame,” Chris joked, nonchalantly flipping through a magazine.

 

Lauren’s eyebrows narrowed.

 

“They went home to get you some stuff,” he admitted. “They’ve been here all night. You’ve been out for quite a bit. How was the mini coma? Did you meet God?”

 

“Shut up, idiot,” Lauren smiled in disbelief. “Don’t pretend you haven’t probably been here the whole time too.”

 

He looked up from the magazine. “Guilty,” he chuckled. “But only because I was worried. I heard you stood up to Simpson before he put your lights out though. Props. That guy is such a tool.”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Lauren began, “What exactly happened?”

 

“Well your incredibly caring little brother just happened to see you storm off from a football game. Knowing you, that was a sentence I thought I’d never say and a situation I never thought I would be in. So I followed you out, I tried to catch up with you but you were so far ahead that when Brad hit you everything happened so fast. Doctor says you’re fine, just bruising and the whole being unconscious thing. Dude’s got a broken nose though.”

 

“You punched him?!” Lauren gasped, incredulously.

 

“Actually, it wasn’t -”

 

Before he could continue, a voice interrupted them.

 

“She lives! Oh god, wait. Do you still have your memory? Is it retrograde amnesia? Your name is Lauren Jauregui, born July 27, 1996. Don’t worry, I’ve been preparing for this my whole life, do you know how many times I’ve seen the Notebook?”

 

They both turned their attention towards Camila, who stood in the doorway.

 

“I didn’t punch him, it was your, um, girlfriend, here…” Chris smiled. “Not that I didn’t want to, I just didn’t have a chance before she followed me out and came right at him.”

 

The silence that filled the room was his cue. “Well, I’ll just leave you guys to talk then,” he suggested as he backed out of the room. "Nice meeting you, Camila."

 

"Likewise! We should do this again sometime."

 

Lauren shot her a look. 

 

"Not what a meant." Camila took his chair and brought it closer to Lauren’s bedside. Lauren didn’t exactly know what she was feeling, it was a mixture of relief, joy, anger…

 

Before she could even say anything, she felt Camila take her hand. “Listen,” the brunette began, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I felt like I had to keep up appearances just because my parents were there…”

 

“Camz, you don’t have to expl-”

 

“No no, please just listen to me for a second. I’m so tired of hiding, Lauren. Tonight should have been one of the best nights of my life. It was always a dream of mine. To win a crown at homecoming with the person of my dreams. Only Austin’s not the person of my dreams and the real one had to hide underneath some filthy bleachers,” she paused and grimaced. “All I wanted in that moment was to be able to celebrate it with you. What I’m saying is that I can’t keep this a secret anymore. I need everybody in the world to know how much you mean to me. I was wrong for ever trying to hide you in the first place. So, I was thinking, and, I know you hate dances but if you’d let me I would really like to take you to homecoming tomorrow night.”

 

Lauren smiled, sitting up from the stiff bed and pulling Camila in for a deep kiss. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
